


Mercury

by allofuswithwings



Category: Muse (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Angst, Bleak, Drug Use, M/M, Past Drug Addiction, Sex Work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:21:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27772933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allofuswithwings/pseuds/allofuswithwings
Summary: What if the boys from Muse never grew up together, and the band never was?  Would they be the same people, or would their lives have taken a much darker route?  A glimpse into one such possibility.
Relationships: Matt Bellamy/Dom Howard
Comments: 7
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Imported from Livejournal/Dreamwidth. Originally published between 2009-2011.

The fingertips of his left hand twitched, and he ran a slow hand through the dishevelled locks atop his head, exhaling a breath audibly. His grip on the steering wheel tightened as he turned the corner, heading further down the dark laneways of the docks, away from his normal area of business and closer to the water.

He’d given Hayley a nod in greeting as he drove past, seeing her disappointed expression in the rear-view mirror as he’d left her behind, not wanting her company tonight. His mood was strange and frustrated, and his brain itched for something else, to settle his nerves and soothe the burn of his skin.

The flickering, rusted lamps illuminated the dirty puddles of water with a sickly glow, but Dom’s eyes ignored the dank, filthy surroundings as he fixed his gaze on the few shadowy figures haunting the walls of the warehouses. He took his foot off the accelerator, slowing his vehicle to a crawl, and watched with interest as the silhouettes shifted at his presence.

Into the half-light, lithe bodies stepped forward, dark eyes glowing, hands drawing slow paths ups covered and uncovered thighs in invitation. Some opened a button or two of tight, lace shirts, or slid up the hem of glittered mini-skirts, exposing flesh coloured both dark and pale to the still night air.

Dom pondered, shifted, his eyes roving back and forth, car slowing to barely a forward motion as he was presented with temptations of all descriptions. So many options, so little time.

He licked his lips and rolled his shoulders, feeling the muscles contract and loosen uncomfortably, the tension in his back not going unnoticed. That was why he was here, wasn’t it? Yet still he squirmed, undecided, shaking his head at the one or two that took closer steps toward his car.

He wound down the window, the acrid smell of tepid water and industry irritating his nostrils, and slid a hand up to rest an arm on the frame. His belly rumbled but he ignored it, the quick tokes on a spliff earlier in the evening coming back to pester him. But that was not really what he was hungry for tonight.

A slightly stockier figure toward the back cocked a head to one side, giving him a slow smile, and then blew him a kiss. Dom’s eyes tracked up the fishnet-clad calves and thighs, nose scrunching at the leopard-print hotpants and matching halter-top that barely covered the rest of them. He had too much body hair for that outfit; it didn’t suit him.

Dom didn’t mind when they dressed in women’s clothes, sometimes that was what he was after, but they had to know how to do it properly for him to enjoy it. Those with more androgynous features could look particularly attractive.

Much like the figure that remained leaning against the streaked, iron siding, face illuminated every now and then by the orange glow from the cigarette that hung casually from his lips.

Dom’s foot slipped unconsciously to the brake, as he became mesmerised by the trail of smoke that floated from the soft, small mouth, and his car came to a halt.

He couldn’t tear his eyes away from the strange, pointed features and pale, smooth skin of the creature before him, wondering briefly if he was imagining this in his agitated state. But as the young man brought the cigarette up to his lips again, Dom smelled the fresh aroma of smoke and heard him cough, and knew he was truly there.

Still, the way the tight black denim of his jeans hugged his hips and arse so perfectly, and dark silver shirt hung open teasingly to reveal just the right amount of his lithe torso, was almost too good to be true. But it was the wild, roughed-up nature of his dark hair and piercing blue of his eyes in the dim light that made Dom’s blood rush behind his ears and mouth turn dry.

This, was what he needed.

He bit his lip and pulled on the handbrake, letting the car run still as he fixed his gaze on his prey for the night. The slightly larger friend approached the car, clearly thinking he was the lucky winner, and leaned a hand up against the side door.

Dom dismissed him with a snippy “fuck off”, an equally acidic retort at the rejection his only answer.

But the banter got the attention of the other; his indigo-painted eyes shifting in Dom’s direction, and something approaching a half-smile tugged at the corner of his lips.

Dom found his gaze caught by the shimmer of glitter traced up the young man’s cheek bones, to his temples; the silvery shine a stark contrast to the almost midnight-inked nature of his eyelids and beneath his eyes. It was haunting and ethereal, and Dom felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end as he strolled slowly, almost lazily, toward the car.

His eyes never left Dom’s, and he took another drag of the cigarette between his long fingers before speaking.

“Nice night tonight, isn’t it?”

The delivery was so dead-pan that Dom wasn’t sure if it required an answer or not. He remained silent as the man’s eyes roved his face with interest, and then felt his skin prickle under the heated gaze that he raked quickly over his body.

“Something I can help you with, blondie?”

The burn of Dom’s cheeks at this expression was unexpected, and he fidgeted in his seat. The young man’s fingertips wandered back and forth across the edge of his open window, as though searching for something.

“Yeah, I think you can,” Dom replied, cocking his head to one side.

An amused grin that pulled at the side of this creature’s mouth revealed crooked teeth and wicked tongue, and he nodded almost imperceptibly.

“Let me know you can foot the bill, and I’ll be happy to come inside and have a look for you.”

Dom licked his lips and shoved a hand into his pocket, fishing out a crumpled note. The raven-haired man slipped the note from Dom’s fingers and held it out in the light, examining it. Satisfied, he flashed Dom a wider smile, retreating from the window and wandering around to the passenger door.

Dom couldn’t keep his eyes off the slightly awkward but beautiful figure that slid into the seat beside him, and felt his head rush with anticipation.

He pulled off the handbrake and let the car begin its slow crawl again.


	2. Chapter 2

“What’s your name?”

The question confused Dom a little as he directed the car away from the other streetwalkers and further down the road, deeper into the docks. He flicked a glance sideways, heart thrumming in his ears.

“Dom,” he replied after a moment. “What’s yours?”

Silence filled the vehicle as it rolled slowly in and out of shadows, wheels crunching on the gritty, damp ground.

“Matthew. Well, Matt, you can call me,” he replied. “But then again, you can call me whatever the fuck you want. Whatever tickles your fancy.”

Dom couldn’t help the small smile that tugged on his lips, and found it stretching into a wider grin at the laughter this incited in Matt.

“That’s a fucking beautiful smile you have there, Dom, don’t be afraid to show it. Not to me anyway,” Matt murmured. “I like to see my customers happy.”

Dom felt an embarrassed blush steal its way up his neck again. Long, gentle fingers came to rest upon his skin and trace the path carefully and slowly up his throat to behind his ear. The sensation made him shiver and his eyelids fluttered for a moment.

“You’re very pretty, you know. Nice skin.”

Dom turned his head, raising an eyebrow at the strange barrage of compliments. Usually these boys were all clipped politeness or complete gutter-talk. This one was different.

Though he knew that the moment he’d laid eyes on him.

“Most of my clients are fat, disgusting old men, and I understand no-one would want that cock anywhere near them. Not without compensation,” Matt continued. “But you’re much too pretty to be paying for a fiddle or a fuck, in my opinion. Any reason for that?”

Dom pursed his lips, a creep of cold emotion washing over him for a moment.

“Long story.”

He felt Matt’s eyes on him, but was pursued no further with that line of questioning.

Dom found himself distracted by the way the thin, delicate fingers played at the back of his neck and with the ends of his hair. His stomach twisted strangely at the sensation and he had trouble concentrating on the road, despite how slow he was driving.

“How old are you?”

Dom asked the question in an attempt to bring his mind back to focus. The gentle fingers twisting in his hair paused a moment, before continuing.

“How old do you want me to be?” Matt purred. “I can be the mature man taking control of you, or the young boy in need of some instruction. What are you in the mood for?”

His words were accompanied by the slip of another hand onto Dom’s thigh, then skittered up briefly between his legs to assess the bump there. Dom exhaled sharply, swerving the car a little as he was caught off-guard by the intimate touch.

Matt laughed at his response; a chuckle that quirked oddly into a high-pitched giggle as it continued. He slid his hand back onto Dom’s thigh, giving it a quick squeeze.

“Sorry blondie, didn’t mean to make you jump,” he grinned. “I’ll warn you next time. Don’t want you driving us off into the water or anything.”

Dom snorted and shook his head. He was silent for a moment again, then turned his head slightly to look at Matt.

“I was serious. How old are you, really?”

Matt raised an eyebrow, his ice blue eyes piercing through the dark, gleaming with curiosity. He ran a slow, wet tongue across his bottom lip, fingers still stroking softly at the bottom of Dom’s hair.

“Twenty three,” he replied. “And you?”

Dom briefly considered lying, but the hands on his neck and thigh slowed his thoughts to a crawl.

“Twenty four next month.”

Matt nodded, and then a grin crept across his face once more.

“Same age. Snap.”

Dom smiled, finding Matt’s childish glee contagious, and was rewarded with a small giggle.

He pulled the car over to a grimy, empty lot by the water, and parked it in the shadows afforded by several broken floodlights. Unless someone entered into the lot itself, the car was almost invisible, hidden by the gloom of the dock like most of the containers there.

Dom’s eyes roved Matt’s features again, more slowly this time; taking in the angles of his cheekbones and prominence of his bottom lip, as they sat in silence for a few moments.

“You look younger than twenty three,” Dom observed.

Matt’s smile returned and he watched Dom from under heavy eyelids, amusement flickering in the ebony depths of his pupils.

“Yeah, I know. That’s kind of the point.”

Dom didn’t reply.

“Most blokes I deal with want the feel of shagging someone young and impressionable. Fucking paedos.”

Dom chuckled, and Matt’s eyes lit up at his ability to draw this from him.

The hand at his neck slid down and around the front; the long fingers drawing gently across his jaw, and thumb tracing a path over his lower lip. The sensation was jarring and intense. Dom found all the breath stolen from his lungs as he stared helplessly into the azure orbs before him.

Matt stopped after a few moments and reached down to curl his fingers around Dom’s hand. Removing it from its place with the other at the steering wheel, he drew it up to his own mouth, slowly beginning to nip at the skin with his soft lips. Shivers tracked rapidly across Dom’s skin as Matt trailed gentle kisses across the back of his hand, then making his way over knuckles to fingertips.

Matt’s eyes never left his the entire time; dark, dilated pupils gazing at him from under low, shadowed eyelids, and Dom found himself transfixed, struck mute.

The only sound he could utter was a choked gasp as Matt slipped his index and middle finger into his mouth, sucking on the ends. Lips edged up to Dom’s first knuckle, mouth inside moist and hot, and Matt’s cheeks hollowed slightly by the vacuum. The tongue was devilish and teasing, flicking against his fingertips now and again before curling between the digits to part them in an explicit v.

Retracting his tongue for a moment, Matt let a warm, heavy breath expel from his lips against Dom’s skin before speaking.

“But you’re not like them,” he murmured, tone low and rough. “So I can tell this is going to be fun. Just let me know what you like.”


	3. Chapter 3

Dom felt his belly burn with need, Matt’s words and actions setting off vicious sparks of desire in his synapses. His mind crackled and arced, the need jumping in his head like electricity, and shuddering waves of heat washed across his skin again and again.

He tried to speak, but still couldn’t. His mouth just fell open slightly and he heard the double-time thud of his heart in his ears. He didn’t know what the hell was the matter with him; he wasn’t usually like this.

“Too shy to tell me, hmm? Well, I suppose we can just test the waters and find out,” Matt continued, when he got no response.

He slipped Dom’s fingers back into his mouth and began a slow, wet fellatio of them, this time accompanied by soft murmuring noises. Matt’s eyelids fluttered, the pretence of his enjoyment wholly accepted by Dom, who right now didn’t much care if it was real or not. To his burning, hungry eyes and ears, it seemed like Matt wanted him as much as he wanted Matt, and that was all that mattered.

The hand on his thigh slipped higher once more, fingertips lightly tracing the outline of his erection against his jeans before creeping up to the button of his fly. It was popped open and zipped pulled down with the skill of a hand that had done this a thousand times before to a thousand men. A bitterness spread across Dom’s tongue at the thought, followed by an echoing sharpness that crawled up his veins.

But all resentment was smothered by overwhelming want for this boy, this _other_ , as Matt’s hand slipped into his trousers and slender fingers wrapped themselves around his hardness. The heat from his hand was enveloping, stifling, and Dom heard his own voice crying out pitifully, pathetically, as pleasure overtook him. Slow strokes only served to escalate his loss of control, as he felt every nuance of Matt’s fingers against his hard, hot flesh.

The hand that remained on the steering wheel whitened at the knuckles, as Dom gripped the faux-leather painfully, trying to keep hold of his mind while Matt thumbed the head of his erection. His presses were like matches against his skin, setting him alight all over, and Dom longed so desperately for it to be over and never for it to end. And still Matt suckled at his fingers, his tongue and mouth describing exactly how they wanted to play, and be filled, with a much more substantial part of Dom’s body.

Then, something inside Dom’s head suddenly snapped. He yanked Matt’s head toward his with his free hand, crushing their mouths together as he removed his fingers from between Matt’s lips. He enveloped Matt in a consuming kiss, tongue probing and hungry to taste the sweet mouth he knew he’d find, a groan escaping his throat at the sensation. Dom’s hands tangled in the wild, black locks, fingers grasping and roving as he devoured Matt, overtaken by something completely unexpected.

Matt tasted wonderful, tongue darting and wrapping around his own in response, and causing his already-racing heart to pound even harder in his ears. The yielding wetness of his mouth made Dom kiss him harder, never wanting to be parted from those beautiful lips and to never know any others than those from now on.

Any other night, any other boy, he knew he wouldn’t dare let them take the lead, let alone put his mouth near their mouth. He’d simply yank off their trousers, hold them down, and fuck them until that sickly hollow feeling in his chest went away. A means to an end, and nothing more.

Not like this. This was different; he needed _Matt_.

Dom tore his lips from Matt’s only to drag them across his cheek and down his jaw, then back up again to close his mouth around Matt’s earlobe. Lost in sensation, eyes rolled back, Dom snaked his tongue under Matt’s ear, breathing heavily before gasping out several expletives. His hands remained tangled in the untamed ebony strands, fingers curling and exploring, and without further thought, he buried his face in the locks behind Matt’s ear. Inhaling a deep breath, Dom felt his head spin as he was overwhelmed by the sensual brush of hair against his face and the intimate scents of Matt’s shampoo, hair gel and aftershave that flooded his nostrils.

A moan left his lips, warm breath expelling on the already heated skin below, and he felt Matt shiver underneath him. Exactly the response he wanted, and his own body surged in kind. He was aware that Matt’s hand on him was only slow and maintaining, but Dom found himself beyond the point of caring simply about his own pleasure. He wanted Matt more than anything right now; wanted to know what made him burn, made him moan, made him lose control.

Dom captured Matt’s mouth in a kiss again, as equally fervent as before, with one hand slipping down to splay across Matt’s throat. He slid his itching fingers and palm over the smooth, soft skin he found there, tracing muscles and tendons down to the bony protrusions and gentle hollows of Matt’s collarbone.

He studied every curve and shape with pressing, curious fingertips, memorising the beauty and strangeness of this body he craved. But this was not enough, to simply feel with so little of himself, and Dom dragged his mouth away once more to taste down Matt’s neck with wet, open lips and ravenous tongue.

“Oh god – shit –” the words tumbled unbidden, almost incoherent, from his lips. “ _Christ_ – I need this – I need _you_.”

His other hand joined the second on Matt’s body, snaking across his shoulder to slide down his arm, feeling exactly how lithe this figure was but also how deceptively strong. His muscles were slim but taut, filling Dom’s head with thoughts of being held down by those arms while being relentlessly fucked or forced to take Matt into his mouth.

The idea set off sparks of raging lust in his belly and veins, spreading like wildfire, extracting further moans and gasps of desperation from his lips.

“Good – _fuck_ , you’re so good,” he whined against the warm, musky skin of Matt’s chest. “You taste so good, smell so good.”

Dom could hear Matt’s ragged breaths, and felt his chest heaving and skin burning under his touch. Matt’s soft moans were like symphonies to his ears, cutting through the din of Dom’s own pounding heart and cries of need, to ring achingly and wonderfully in his head.


	4. Chapter 4

Pressing his face against the firm line of Matt’s sternum, Dom licked a moist, messy path down the middle of Matt’s chest, his hands framing his ribcage as he pushed remaining dark silver fabric out of the way. His return trailed butterfly kisses up along the same path, before beginning to repeat the same pattern once again with eager mouth.

Matt’s body arched under the stimulation, a short cry torn from his lips, and as Dom felt a firm hand grip his blonde locks tightly, he soon realised the response was not entirely voluntary. 

“Your little sum only paid for a blow job at most, blondie,” Matt breathed. “If you want more of me, you’ll have to flash some cash.”

The words were stern, but seemed muted by Matt’s unsteady tone and the heat that radiated off his body under Dom’s hands. And Dom didn’t want to, simply _couldn’t_ , stop touching and tasting this dark, captivating figure he found in his arms.

“I want _all_ of you,” Dom muttered.

Running his hands the length of Matt’s slender torso, from soft belly to sinewy neck, Dom drew himself back up to meet Matt’s mouth again, urging lips apart with his tongue. Expecting resistance, he found none, though was aware Matt no longer had hold of the maddening hardness between his legs. Instead, both hands tangled indecisively in his hair, neither stopping nor encouraging him.

But all this passed through his mind as swift, insignificant thoughts, as Dom became consumed by his desire to know every facet of Matt, and make him feel the way he himself felt at this moment.

Breaking his mouth away again, his eyes became locked onto Matt’s clouded blue ones; those pupils now dilated beyond belief and beginning to blur in form with the midnight-stricken makeup around his eyes. Dom noted the way the glossy ebony had become smudged around the edges to smear to his temples and down his cheeks a little; a product of their time together.

Silvery shafts of moonlight glimmered through the fogged car windows, illuminating Matt’s features with an unearthly glow, and making Dom’s breath catch in his throat. He felt his chest tighten as he became overwhelmed with a longing to keep this pure loveliness all to himself and never let him go. The ache and emotion he felt was so foreign it sliced through him like a thousand scalpels, and for a moment he became disorientated and light-headed.

Trying to drag himself back to reality, Dom took Matt’s face in his hands, fingers trailing adoringly over the soft, smudged cheeks and thumbs tracing the outline of warm, wet lips. His own mouth fallen open in reverence, eyes like saucers, he let out a soft moan before speaking.

“Fuck, you’re so... _god_ , so fucking beautiful,” Dom whispered.

Matt’s chest rose and fell quickly, seemingly unable to react for a moment, and Dom would wonder later if he saw both confusion and appreciation in the depths of those hypnotising eyes. Matt’s long fingers crept up to curl around one of Dom’s hands, touch gentle and almost tender. Then he swallowed and cocked his head slightly to one side, a little uncertain in his demeanour.

“Er...that’s very sweet, it’s... er, I mean – thanks, you don’t have to say that,” Matt said quickly. “But I meant what I said before...”

His words trailed off as Dom fixed his lips back at Matt’s throat; this time laying gentle, open-mouthed kisses slowly downwards, and exhaling heavy, warm breaths across his skin. With one hand, his calloused fingers traced shapes at the nape of Matt’s neck while the other pushed his silver shirt back off his shoulder, exposing further expanses of pale, smooth skin.

Dom’s lips continued their journey of exploration, dragging across Matt’s collarbone and over to his shoulder, inhaling the perfume of Matt’s body as he went. His scent was stronger here, perspiration and deodorant mixing to create a heady aroma that filled Dom’s mouth and nostrils, and further fuelled his urgent hunger.

Dom trailed one hand back down the torso, fingers manoeuvring into the indents between Matt’s ribs, discovering and testing the strange and beautiful shapes he found on this body; so unexpected and so perfect in his eyes. Something Dom didn’t know he even wanted until he’d found it.

“Stop, blondie...” Matt was breathless, barely even whispering his protests. “I need you to...”

The objections quietened again as Dom slipped a hand up the inside of Matt’s thigh, running his fingers impatiently up the tight, dark denim to where legs converged and a heated, hard bump had grown. Matt’s moans were soft, restrained, as Dom pressed his palm gently between Matt’s legs, but the suppression only signalled to Dom Matt’s true desires.

The fire burning under Matt’s skin as Dom’s hands moved over him, the way his breathing laboured with every kiss on his body from Dom’s lips, the flicker of dark hunger in those azure eyes as Dom glanced up at him; Matt’s body betrayed him and spoke more than words ever could.

That was why Dom refused to acknowledge Matt’s protests, why he didn’t believe he was forcing Matt into this, and why his eyes rolled back in his head at the sound he ripped from Matt’s lips as he closed his own mouth over Matt’s nipple. Matt’s back arched again, profanities tumbling from his lips as Dom’s tongue curled around and flicked the quickly-hardening nub, and his hands grasped at the dash and side of the seat to steady himself.

Drawing heavy breaths against Matt’s skin, Dom revelled in the noises he extracted, and felt himself twitch and strain against the fabric of his boxers. He pressed his rough, wet tongue down against Matt’s nipple, hardly believing he was the one choosing to stimulate another man this way, but absolutely unable and unwilling to stop himself.

Dom found himself groaning as his hand covered the bulge between Matt’s legs; the realisation that it was his own actions and presence that was inducing this arousal in Matt made Dom tremble inside. That he could make a beautiful creature like this gasp, moan and need this way was more than he ever even knew he wanted. And Dom couldn’t see how he would ever be able to do without it from now on.


	5. Chapter 5

Suddenly Matt shifted and Dom felt hard, cold metal pressed up sharply against his throat, Matt’s hand gripped hard in his hair now. He froze, his sexual haze forgotten as the blade pushed against his skin, and exhaled shallow breaths against Matt’s chest.

“I told you to stop, Dom,” Matt hissed, his words clipped. “I meant it.”

Dom moved slowly, carefully, hands up in surrender, and sat back in his seat again. The flick-knife in Matt’s hand remained poised on Dom’s neck, glinting in the pale moonlight, and all Dom could hear was the sound of his heart pounding in his ears and his own sharp, panicked breaths.

He’d gotten carried away, he knew that, and completely missed any signs that Matt truly wanted him to stop. He’d seemed to be enjoying it so much, that Dom had dismissed his words and just listened to that heated, lithe body, and the way it squirmed and bucked under his touch.

Dom looked up, his eyes met by Matt’s fierce gaze, burning hot with sex and frustration, fingers gripped white-tight around the knife handle. He could see Matt breathing hard, the tension inside that slim, taut body built up just as high as his own. The slight shake in his outstretched arm did not go unnoticed by Dom either.

“You’re sweet. I like you, and your mouth is...”

Matt trailed off, his thoughts lost for a moment.

“Sorry, but I’m not a charity,” he continued. “You need to pay up.”

He relaxed his arm a little, letting the blade drop from Dom’s throat but still close enough to him to enact the threat. Matt licked his lips, eyes glowing and heavy in the gloom, waiting for Dom to make a decision.

Still holding up a hand to indicate his complicity, he slowly removed the keys from the ignition and reached over to the glove box. Matt eyed him suspiciously as he unlocked it, and pulled a small black drawstring bag from it. Reaching inside, Dom pulled out a wad of notes and pressed them earnestly into Matt’s free hand.

With his gaze still flicking back up to Dom every now and then, Matt lowered the knife and thumbed through the bills to count them. Dom watched as his eyes widened slowly, almost comically.

“You do know what you just gave me, right?” Matt asked.

Dom swallowed, heart still thudding in his ears, and nodded. Matt watched him silently for a moment, his expression unreadable.

“This is almost triple what I normally charge for a night of full services,” Matt said slowly.

Dom didn’t reply. It was money meant for drugs and booze for the next month, but that didn’t matter now.

“But why? I’d have done whatever you like for the normal price you know – ”

“Because I think you’re worth it.”

Dom interrupted him in a rush of unbidden, desperate words. Matt made him feel so undone, so out of control, that he found it hard to impose any filter between his brain and his mouth.

Clearly, Matt didn’t know quite how to respond to that, because his eyes remained fixed on Dom, lips parted slightly and brow furrowed. Dom could feel the penetrating gaze, watching and trying to figure him out; why this grimy, cynical young blonde would hand over all his spare cash for a fuck in an empty shipyard lot. Dom didn’t have an answer to that question himself.

“Alright then.”

Matt cocked his head to one side and folded the notes up along with his flick-knife. Wrapping them in a rubber band, he threw them on the floor in front of the passenger seat and then turned back to Dom.

He lifted a hand to Dom’s face again, cupping his cheek, before pressing a gentle, lingering kiss against his lips. As Matt drew away, Dom felt his breath taken from him, and his eyelids fluttered involuntarily.

Matt smiled, flashing those slightly odd, crooked teeth again.

“So, did you want to pick up where we left off, or is there something in particular you want me to do?” he asked, thin digits tracing patterns along Dom’s jawline. “I’m yours, at your service for the night, whatever you’re in the mood for, you know.”

Then his expression turned serious again and he held Dom’s chin between his thumb and forefinger, tipping it up to look him in the eye.

“Only one thing: no nasty business okay?” he said sternly. “Just because you bought me doesn’t mean I get to be your personal punching bag or any fucked up shit like that, right?”

Dom nodded, slightly affronted that Matt would think he would do something like that. Especially after the numerous compliments he’d let slip earlier when he’d been caught up in Matt’s body. He’d paid the money not to be able to treat Matt how he wanted, or make him do what he wanted necessarily, but just to be able to revel in his body, his company.

“I wouldn’t...”

Dom couldn’t quite vocalise all his sentiments. He didn’t know how to make Matt understand that he would never dream of hurting him, harming this beautiful man. Instead, he lifted a hand to Matt’s that was still on his chin, and moved it to press his lips against the soft skin of Matt’s fingertips. He kissed them gently, closing his eyes.

When he opened them again, he found Matt’s expression had softened, his dark eyes shining and curious in the dim light. Dom laced his fingers through Matt’s and turned his hand to kiss the back of it, eyes open and fixed on Matt this time. Matt watched him, his head tilted slightly to one side.

Seeming to break himself from some kind of reverie, Matt shifted in his seat, untangling his fingers from Dom’s to rake them through his black locks. He smiled slowly, gazing over at Dom from underneath long black lashes, blue depths smouldering with unspoken desire.

His bottom lip was moistened slightly with a soft tongue before being snagged between his teeth, and two long fingers traced a path down one side of his throat toward his chest. They continued south, trailing delicately over smooth, pale skin, and following the course Dom’s mouth had mapped out only minutes earlier. Matt moaned softly, eyelids fluttering as he let his fingertips tease over a nipple, Dom watching the display with hungry eyes and fidgeting hands.

Matt continued the frustration for a few moments more, Dom noticing the way goosebumps raised up all over his skin and his hips dipped back and forth as he touched himself. Then his eyes opened fully again and he threw Dom a wicked grin.

“Touch me, Dom.”


	6. Chapter 6

“I...”

Dom had no idea what to say to that. This man made him speechless. All he could do was stare, ache and yearn; his body taken over with a need so desperate it was almost painful. He’d never felt like this before. Twenty three years on the planet, God knew how many months wasted travelling across this ugly country, countless hours spent with an infinite number of partners, and yet _here_ was something new. Of all the places he would’ve looked, he never would have thought it’d be in the form of a scrawny, pale rent boy at a fucking filthy shipyard. But here he was.

Dom reached out a hand to Matt’s skin. He steeled himself to force the shake from his touch, and began running fingertips over the heated, smooth flesh. It shifted at his contact, drawing up to meet his fingers, then sank back down again away from him in tease. Dom felt a wave of indignation wash over him, sparks of well-buried rage bursting in the back of his head, before quelling and fading away again. He snaked his hand upwards, tracing over the prominent ribs to Matt’s chest, settling a flat palm against the warm skin. With hesitant digits, he caressed the dark nipple he found there, the nub hardening almost instantly.

A giggle erupted from Matt’s throat, and he grinned wolfishly at Dom, eyes glittering. His fingers traced over the back of Dom’s wrist, and Dom expected him to push his hand away, but he didn’t. Matt squirmed in his seat and let out a quiet moan.

“Kind of tickles,” he breathed, smile still on his lips. “But feels good.”

His nipple was firm under the pad of Dom’s thumb, and Dom reached his other hand up to mirror the motion on the other side. Matt arched his back, letting out a half-laughing cry, but furrowed his brow, closing his eyes for a moment. It was strange to Dom, because it seemed like Matt was enjoying it, but at the same time in some sort of discomfort.

He let instinct take over again and fixed his mouth back on Matt’s; the warm, wet taste of his tongue filling Dom’s belly with a heavy contentment. He kissed him deeply, hungrily, the tips of his fingers and thumbs still at work on Matt’s nipples, drawing soft, agonised noises from the raven-haired boy. The sounds resonated in Dom’s head, causing a warm glow behind his eyes and twinge of something foreign but pleasant beneath his ribs.

Matt’s hands slid up his arms and came to rest at the back of his neck, wrapping around it to guide them as they kissed. Not that Dom thought they needed it; Matt was clearly adept at this sort of thing, and the motions of his tongue and tilt of his head gave them all the control necessary. Kissing him felt so easy, so natural, and was not the usual battle of dominance Dom experienced. He couldn’t help thinking he could get used to this.

Dom broke from Matt to place gentle kisses along his cheekbone and up to his ear, sucking on the lobe and letting his hands drop from nipples down to hips. He let out a hot, damp breath into Matt’s hair, breathing in the scent of it again, before grazing his lips back over Matt’s ear.

“Fuck, I want you so much,” Dom whispered. “So much more than just this. I want to touch you everywhere. Feel every bit of you.”

“Well, you can fuck me right here if you’d like,” Matt murmured, grinning wolfishly.

Somewhat awkwardly, he clambered over the gearbox and handbrake to hoist a leg across Dom’s lap, straddling him. His slim, pale chest pressed against Dom’s sternum and face, and his arms rested loosely on Dom’s shoulders.

Out of instinct, Dom’s hands came up to wrap around the rent boy’s narrow waist, just above his tight jeans, and as he tilted his head up he was met with the long, smooth expanse of Matt’s throat. Dom was unable to stifle the low groan that escaped him.

He felt himself twitch at the weight of Matt’s arse on his groin, and he was tempted to take Matt up on his offer; just pulling down those jeans and letting this strange, scrawny young man ride him hard and fast until he came sounded heavenly. But something held him back. A warm, twisting hunger deep inside that he couldn’t explain told him there was more to gain right then than a quick and dirty climax.

Dom allowed his hands to feel out the bony protrusions of Matt’s hips, fascinated by the stretches of thin skin over such a narrow frame, before trailing back up to his waist and the small ridges of his ribcage. Matt’s hands went into his hair, and Dom felt his heart begin to hammer in his throat as his lips fastened back onto Matt’s neck. He didn’t want to, but Dom found his eyelids fluttering shut and his head filling with the somehow comforting scent and warmth of the young man atop him, breathing in a hitched lungful of air.

One hand skated downwards to rest over the swell between Matt’s legs, and a shiver of arousal passed through his body as it elicited a moan. He could feel how hard and warm Matt was beneath the fabric of his jeans, and he again found himself having to push thoughts of just where he wanted to put that erection, out of his head.

The hands in his hair tipped his face upwards, and a small, wet mouth found his own again, a curious tongue urging his lips apart. He kissed Matt eagerly, his grasp on the bony hip and between skinny legs tightening in response. Matt moaned into his mouth, the sound and vibration sending crackles of heat up his spine and inducing a buck in his hips. Matt ground down on him, body squirming and hot above, and Dom could hear both of them gasping for breath between kisses.

After a few minutes, Dom could feel it all starting to spiral out of control and the moment getting away from him; Matt made him feel so desperate, he feared he would fuck up and waste this opportunity he’d been given. He pulled back, breaking their kiss, and slid his hand from between Matt’s legs up onto his chest.

“Let’s get in the back; there’s more room,” Dom said breathlessly. “The seats fold down. And there’s a blanket.”

Matt cocked an eyebrow.

“How romantic,” he murmured.

Dom felt his ears burn and skin prickle with slight indignation.

“Not really. It’s just where I tend to have my fucks.”

The corners of Matt’s mouth curled into a smirk, and his eyes sparkled with mischief.

“Don’t worry, I won’t tell anyone how sentimental you are.”


	7. Chapter 7

Matt shifted his weight and climbed off Dom’s lap into the rear of the car. His long fingers searched about for the latch for a few moments, before flicking it and folding the seats down flat.

“Blanket’s underneath,” Dom said, opening the driver’s side door.

A rush of cool air hit his face, and he watched as a little of the condensation disappeared from the inside of the windows. He hadn’t realised how hot it was in there, how thick an atmosphere their fumbling had created in the car.

He climbed out of the seat, not caring the fly of his jeans still hung open, and shut the door behind him. Upon opening the back passenger door, he leaned down to crack the window slightly; he didn’t imagine the inside of the car was going to get less heated anytime soon.

Matt was already sprawled out in the small space of the back, but leaned over to grab Dom by a belt loop and pull him down on top of him. Groaning at the feel of Matt’s small body underneath him, the blonde pressed his mouth onto Matt’s throat, licking a quick path with his tongue over muscle and sinew. His lips shaped into a kiss and teeth nipped at the sensitive flesh, causing Matt to arch into him and slide his hands over Dom’s shoulders. When Dom bit down on his ear, Matt squirmed beneath and bucked his pelvis upwards.

“Fuck, s’good, blondie,” he growled.

Dom pulled away for a moment to close the door behind him, then settled his gaze back on Matt. The diminutive figure was like a beautiful, dirty hallucination for Dom.

He lay there with his shoulders propped against the side of the car, ice-blue eyes electric with arousal, and legs parted in invitation. Between them was his obvious erection, pressed out against the denim, and the silvery fabric of his shirt now framed the long, pale expanse of his chest.

Dom found himself once again fixated on the contrastingly dark nipples, and crawled hungrily up Matt’s thin frame to bury his face in the smooth chest. Losing himself, he sucked and licked the firm nubs slowly, coating them with his saliva, and dropped a hand down to squeeze Matt’s erection experimentally.

Matt shuddered, arching his back again, and Dom could feel the skin becoming ever more heated under his touch. He pressed his thumb down what he judged to be the centre of Matt’s length through his jeans, then rubbed firm circles at the head as his teeth came down on a nipple.

“F-Fuck...” Matt groaned, breathless.

Dom replied with his own moan against Matt’s skin, still obsessed with the scent of his body, and felt a spot of dampness in his own trousers from his excitement. He continued on, massaging the firm erection under his fingers and running his tongue and lips back and forth between hardened nipples, unable to stop.

He was _so_ hungry for this, whatever this was exactly, and couldn’t deny how much he enjoyed the quiet gasps that fell from Matt’s lips as a result of his attentions.

Usually, he couldn’t give a fuck what the other person was feeling, unless it directly benefited him by way of a quicker or more intense orgasm. But with Matt it was different. He wasn’t even thinking of his own climax; he just wanted to indulge in this beautiful body, and make it tremble and writhe.

Which was why he found his head dipping lower, kissing and tasting soft skin down the centre of Matt’s ribcage, then even further to his stomach and navel. Dom’s fingers came up to trace the smattering of dark hair from Matt’s belly button to the waistband of his jeans, before following the path with wet lips and the tip of his tongue.

This low down Dom could smell the sex on Matt; a sharp, heady arousal coming off him in waves. It made Dom’s own erection ache, but more than that, he felt himself start to salivate in want of more. He suddenly longed to do something he’d never really _wanted_ to do in his entire life, and hadn’t done since he was about fifteen.

_“Come on. Don’t be a cunt. You know I’m good for it.”_

_Pete shrugged and took a drag from his cigarette, flicking the ash onto the littered ground of the alleyway they were stood in._

_“Not my problem, Howard. I’m not a charity. You either pay for your gear or go without. Not a good option, since you’ve been strung out for a few days now, yeah?”_

_Dom narrowed his eyes._

_“Fuck you.”_

_Pete grinned smugly, quirking an eyebrow._

_“Well, that **is** my other currency. If you’re desperate.”_

_Dom blinked, coughing on his cigarette a little._

_“I’m not a fucking fag, Pete.”_

_“Just a junkie.”_

_Dom went for his jacket, but Pete was faster, taller, and shoved him away easily. Dom spat at him, and was rewarded with a smarting backhand across his face, dazing him slightly._

_“Pete, please...” Dom whined, scrambling pathetically for his dropped cigarette._

_“Nothin’ I can do.”_

_“But I need it...”_

_“Then you need to find money. Or find yourself on your knees.”_

_Dom fidgeted, rubbing at his face with one hand._

_“I can’t do that. I don’t do that kind of thing.”_

_“Bollocks. Glen said you blew him on the pier a fortnight ago.”_

_“Glen’s a lying prick.”_

_“Oh really? Then why’d Tom tell me you let him fuck you over the bonnet of his brother’s car a few months back?”_

_Dom’s eyes went to the ground and he scratched at his short, greasy hair._

_“That was for some birds. They liked kinky shit. Said they let us fuck them if one of us got fucked first.”_

_Pete smirked._

_“Tom said you fucking enjoyed it. Blew your load all over the car without him even having to touch your dick.”_

_“I was high.”_

_“You’re high now. Or close enough.”_

_Dom made a face and screwed his eyes shut for a few moments. His bitten-down nails raked across his chest impatiently, and he twisted his neck to one side. His skin felt like there were ants crawling underneath it, and his stomach burned and kicked with a pain that wasn’t anything to do with a lack of food. It’d been like this for a couple of days, and he couldn’t bear it getting any worse._

_“Fucking get on with it then,” Dom muttered, flicking his cigarette away._

_Pete grinned and unbuttoned his jeans._

Dom curled his tongue just under the waistband of Matt’s jeans, marking out a wet trail on the skin, before his fingers settled on the button of the fly. As he popped it open and slid down the zip, he heard Matt exhale a choppy breath and noticed him sit up a little.

Squirming to reach into his back pocket, Matt retrieved a plastic packet and held it out. Dom blinked, giving him a quizzical stare.

“I wasn’t planning on fucking you yet...” he said slowly.

Matt grinned.

“I know. But you seemed like you were about to blow me.”

Dom nodded, and scratched at the side of his face.

“You... want me to use a condom?”

Fellatio with a rubber had always seemed entirely pointless and inferior to Dom, and he’d never been party to it before.

“Thought you’d want to. You don’t know where I’ve been,” Matt said, smirking. “And if you did, you wouldn’t like it.”

Dom felt his skin prickle with that horrible, sick feeling again, and he shivered in an attempt to brush it away.

“Are you clean?”

“Yeah. I got tested a couple of weeks ago actually. And I’m always safe.”

Dom nodded again, his eyes tracking over Matt’s abdomen and the sight of his erection peeking out from his partially open fly.

“Well, that’s enough then.”

Matt quirked an eyebrow.

“You’re just going to take my word for it?”

“Yeah.”

Matt was quiet for a few moments, watching Dom with an unreadable expression.

“Okay.”

He threw the condom down on the blanket beside them and then rubbed at his nose with the fingertips of one hand.


	8. Chapter 8

Dom dropped his head back down and pressed his mouth onto Matt’s skin, flicking his tongue out between slow kisses. He closed his eyes, lost in sensation, and allowed his lips to learn the contours and texture of Matt’s abdomen.

The heat this induced in Dom flickered out from his mouth and nostrils, searing a quick path down nerves to settle in the base of his spine and the tips of his fingers and toes. His body felt so awake; like someone was shooting an electric current through it, and the yearning in his impatient hands was soon getting the better of him.

One wandered low to cup Matt’s balls through his jeans, while the other peeled back the denim further up to expose the head of the erection his mouth was practically gagging for. He allowed his head to slip lower, his chin now coming into contact with the sticky smear of pre-come on Matt’s abdomen, and he opened his mouth to inhale a deep breath. Upon exhalation, his bottom lip just barely brushed against the sensitive skin of Matt’s cock, producing a sharp intake of breath in his slim counterpart.

Dom licked his lips and let them touch down again, the pressure light but still present, and he felt his belly tighten at the way Matt’s cock jumped at the contact. When it came back to its original position, he snaked his tongue out and licked slowly at the sticky head, the strong flavour exploding across his tongue.

The cock bounced again and Dom manoeuvred his lips to catch it in his mouth, sucking gently on the very tip. Matt let out a soft moan, his hips arching up off the seat as his body cried out for more than just this slow tease.

But Dom lifted his hand to hold Matt’s hip down against the blanket, and settled his lips onto the flushed head again, dragging them from side to side. They became sticky, coated with Matt’s wetness, and he licked at them, desperate for the taste. The slimmer man was twitching, bucking his hips below Dom’s mouth, and the blonde allowed him a little relief, sliding the head of his cock into his mouth.

He sucked, swirling his tongue back and forth, breathing in and out slowly through his nose. The reaction from Matt made his blood burn; soft mewling sounds escaped thin lips, followed by the growl of Dom’s name.

Dom pulled his mouth off and turned his head, resting his cheek against Matt’s abdomen for a moment. He took in another deep breath and allowed his hand to encircle the base of Matt’s cock just gently, opening his eyes.

“You taste so good,” Dom muttered, peering up at his lithe partner.

Matt’s mouth hung open, lips wet with saliva, and his shadowed eyes were heavy-lidded as his gaze fixed on Dom. His long fingers came down to card through Dom’s ragged blonde locks, his thumb tracing a path along the hairline.

He didn’t say anything as he worked through Dom’s hair with a strangely tender motion, his nails raking over the blonde’s scalp briefly, sending a shiver down Dom’s spine.

Other than the obvious lust painted across his features, Matt’s expression was unreadable.

Assuming he wasn’t going to get a verbal response, Dom tilted his head back to take the head of Matt’s cock into his mouth again, though left his cheek where it was. Moving his tongue and lips slowly, he bobbed it into and almost out of his mouth, his eyes closing as his other senses were overwhelmed.

Matt resumed his mewling, his fingers now knotting in Dom’s hair and hips bucking up a little to meet Dom’s mouth. His grip tightened as Dom’s hair pressed more firmly at the base of his cock, starting slow strokes interspersed with a massage of his balls.

Dom’s nostrils were filled with the scent of Matt’s sex, his arousal and yearning becoming more and more obvious as the minutes ticked by. Dom could feel it permeating his own body, the desperation he felt for this boy drilling down to ache in his bones and lodge heavy in his chest.

It took all of his control to keep his motions steady and not too fast; he wanted Matt to feel every bit of this and come undone by Dom’s mouth and hand alone.

A muffled groan tried to escape from his throat as he dipped his head lower, taking Matt further into his mouth, slightly bumping the back of his throat. Matt shuddered in response, his hips pushing upwards and fingers knotting tighter in Dom’s hair.

Dom pulled back and repeated the motion, eliciting the same response from the boy below him, only this time accompanied by a low moan. Dom felt his groin pull hard at this noise, it was so wanton and beautiful at the same time, and he let out his own groan around Matt’s cock.

Dom continued on like this for a few minutes more, each time trying to take Matt further and further into his mouth, until occasionally he felt himself gagging when Matt bucked his hips a little too hard. It wasn’t that he didn’t want to deep-throat Matt; he did, he just knew he wasn’t that skilled.

Matt wasn’t small, and Dom was never very good at this the few times he’d done it, so he didn’t dare try take all of Matt and end up coughing and choking. Everything might be ruined if he did that, and for some reason he didn’t Matt to see him as a pathetic amateur. Even though he probably already knew he was.

Dom pulled his mouth away, and then shifted to kneel between Matt’s legs, peeling off his own shirt in one quick motion. Taking his cue, Matt began to wriggle out of his own jeans, but Dom quickly reached a hand over, halting his motions.

“No, don’t.”

Matt gave him a quizzical look, raising an eyebrow. Dom just swallowed and shook his head.

“I want to do that. I want to undress you.”

It sounded stupid, so fucking stupid, Dom knew that. But it was the simple truth. It was just something he wanted to do, _needed_ to do, tonight.

A soft smile curled at the corners of Matt’s mouth and he shrugged, buttoning his jeans back up.

“Sure, whatever you say. Whatever you want, Dom.”

The sound of his name forming on Matt’s lips again made Dom’s stomach twist strangely, and a quick shiver tracked up his spine and over his scalp. All these sensations and his own actions tonight were so out of the ordinary, he didn’t know what to make of them. He felt like someone had taken over his body and was making him say and do all these things involuntarily. Yet, he didn’t want it to stop. Not any of it.


End file.
